Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for presenting a display for refocusing processing.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for adjusting an in-focus state of an image after capturing the image thereof by combining a plurality of images acquired by imaging an object from a plurality of viewpoints or adding a blur to the image by filter processing based on distance information of the object (refocusing). The refocusing processing allows generation of such an image that an in-focus position, which is a position in focus in the captured image, or a depth of field, which indicates a depth range of a region appearing to be in focus, is changed (a refocused image). United States Patent Publication Application No. 2008/0131019 discusses that a user specifies a position that the user wants to bring into focus by refocusing, by which a refocused image in focus at a desired position is generated and is displayed to the user.
The technique discussed in United States Patent Publication Application No. 2008/0131019 involves such a situation that, in a case where the refocused image is displayed on a screen having low resolution, such as a display mounted on a back surface of a camera, it is difficult for the user to determine which region is brought into focus in the output refocused image.